


Wedding traditions

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Promnis Week, Unbeta'd, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: It can be difficult to integrate some traditions into modern life, but it can be worthwhile to try.





	Wedding traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 (January 17)  
> Living together/domestic

Their first official squabble as husbands occurred at the door of their apartment when Gladio dropped them off as the designated driver. The wedding had been spectacular, and the party had lasted hours into the night with the liquor flowing from the word ‘go’. It had been Ignis’s idea to postpone their honeymoon a few days so they could enjoy celebrating with their friends. Unfortunately, that brought them to the door of their long shared flat and a debate regarding tradition that made up for heat with a lack of sobriety.

“My name is first on the lease.”

“It was my idea to move in together.”

“I’m taller.”

“I’m stronger.”

“I’m older.”

“All the more reason for _me_ to carry _you_.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Yeah, it is!”

“Hey, guys? Knock your shit off before you wake your neighbors. It doesn’t matter who gets carried over the threshold as long as you both get some water and sleep.”

“Yes, it does!” The couple turned to take the debate to their friend, who had officially had enough. Being the sober guy sucked, but he wouldn’t have trusted this to anyone else. Shouldering between them, Gladio opened the door and grabbed each of his friends by the waist before tossing them across the boundary of the apartment.

“G’night, guys.” He pulled the door shut as the argument shifted to the validity of the move.


End file.
